Isn't Love Grand?
by Princessofallsayains
Summary: Two Best Friends travel into the world of Jak and Discover more than meets the eye. JakxOC
1. Prologue

**Me: This is my first ever OC story, that includes Jak 2, Jak 3, and Jak X. So I hope I do well.**

**Aubrey: That'll be the day.**

**Me: That'll be the day what?**

**Aubrey: Nothing that's it. There's nothing after that.**

**Me: Well that doesn't make any sense.**

**Aubrey: Forget it. On with the Show.**

* * *

**Isn't Love Grand?**

_Prologue_

"So Christian are you coming over today?" a 16 year old girl with black hair all the way down to the middle of her back, With an hourglass figure to die for, with green eyes wearing a long sleeved black shirt almost covering her hands and skin tight blue jeans on, asked her goofy friend.

"Yeah. Do you want me to bring Jak 2. I just beat it, for the 15th time." The other girl known as Christian, a 15 year old girl with Blonde hair all the way down her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a mid-sleeve red jacket, with a silky white shirt and blue skin tight jeans as well, and grey boots, she also had a curvy body, but it wasn't as good as Aubrey's she thought. She would always deny her looks, but Brie told her otherwise. when Aubrey said stuff like that she knew they would always be best friends.

"Yes! I'm almost finish. I just need to kill Kor or and I'll be done. It was a bummer you had to leave so early last time. It was just getting good."

Aubrey began to get roudy. It was her 1st time playing it and to her it was the coolest game in the world not to mention Jak was hot. Yes of course some people thinks he hot for a game character, but she thought he was _**HOT**_, like burning volcano hot. That was the first game character that he had 'inappoproprate' dreams about. She never ever dreamed of a real man like that, but she thought he was the best. In her world Keira and Ashelin were no threat to her and Jak's relationship and Daxter never got in the way.

Even Chris liked Jak, but not as much as Aubrey. You would almost think she was a fan-girl, but she wasn't going to that extreme for a game character. She always said if Aubrey and Jak got together they would be the cutest couple ever. Aubrey would deny it, but she wasn't going to tell her Best Friend a lie. Would she?

"Alright, alright jeez. I know it's good, but damn chill. I'll be over in an hour. I have to help with chores around the house. Oh and make sure you have lots of snacks."

"Ugh not gonna happen. You remember what happened last time you had a bunch of sugary sweets. You were out of it for days due to the crash afterwards. We thought you were in a coma." Aubrey argued with Christian for a while until Chris finally gave up.

"Alright fine. I have to go my mother is calling me. I hope my Asthma doesn'tstart acting up again. Then I'll know she's working me to death, Bye." Chris has had Asthma for as long as she has lived. It's not a real serious problem, but if she doesn't take her medicine it could become a real problem, she might even die from it. But me being her imaginary big sister I call and check up on her just in case she forgets and to remind to take it. Hey, that's what friends are for. _Right?_

"Bye, Chris." 

* * *

Like agreed upon, Chris arrived an hour on schedule. It took her a little while to get to Bri's house, because her mom kept giving her different chores to do, but she had to lay down the line sometime to meet Aubrey. So she hurried over a soon as she could to play Jak. She walked up to their two-story brick house and began to knock on the black door, which open on the second night.

"Hi Mrs. Harris."

"Hi Chris, Aubrey is in the living room and there's some food in the kitchen."

"Thank You." Christian then bidded her good bye and as she walked in the living room she saw Aubrey putting together the PS2. Aubrey then looked over her shoulder and saw Chris standing there. "Hey Chris. Just give me a minute...Ugh...Damn!"

"Language young ladie." Her mom yelled down the stairs.

Brie looked angry for some reason.

"Hey Brie. What's wrong?" She looked at the Black haired girl. "The damn sound isn't coming out. I just testedit with a game and there is no sound. Maybe it's just old." Aubrey told the blonde. "Or maybe," she checked behind the t.v. "Its the fact you didn't hook up the chord that makes the sound." She held it to Aubrey and then hooked it up and put Jak 2 in. "Oh...right. I knew that." Of course she lied. "Yeah right."

Once it got started Daxter popped up in the Mission Impossible phase. Aubrey then pressed start and loaded her game. "This time I'm going to defeat you." Brie was kind of an addict when it came to good games. "Bri chill, you'll get him, it's way easy, trust me. I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" Christian ensured. "Soda."

The Metal head leader was down to the last bar of health. Jak's last gun of choice was the peacemaker. With the last shot being made...it froze. "What the hell man. I was almost finish...Shit." Aubrey was furious, she began to bang and hit it when all of a sudden the t.v. went black. "Okay, now something is officially wrong with your electronic system. How did it just black out." Chris asked and she just shrugged. Aubrey then looked at the t.v up close and suddenly a hand grabbed her arm.

"AUBREY!" Chris yelled and grabbed her leg and tried to pull, but the hand was just too strong so it dragged her along with them. "Girls!" Aubreys' mom heard the commotion and saw Chris' leg she rushed to t.v ,but when she came it was too late, she then just sat and stared at the t.v. "Oh my Lord..."

They were surrounded by swirling colors and blinding lights. "I swear I'm never coming to your house AGAIN!" Aubrey and Christian crashed landed in what seems like an old industrial city. It looked busy, but the people there weren't doing anything except walking around aimlessly. Aubrey soon realized she couldn't find Christian. She looked everywhere and couldn't find her anywhere until she looked behind her...

"Aubrey!" Aubrey turned around with a scream and hugged Chris. "Aubrey stop...I can't breath." She let go of her and began to take in the scenery as Chris regained her breathing"Chris...come look at this." Christian walked by her side as she soon gasped. She knew every detail of what she saw. This huge palace with four antennas and wires. It was the Baron's Palace, which means.

"Chris, I don't think were in Kansas anymore. I think were in..."

"Haven City." Aubrey looked bug eyed. She couldn't believe she was in a video game which seemed so real. Hell she even had long ears. She had to find a way to survive. She had to find a way to take care of Christian and her medical problem. She had to find Jak and Daxter. _**SHE**_ had to do it.

"Freeze, By order of the Grand Ruler you two are here by under arrest." Six of the Krimzon Guards came up to us for no apperent reason. "Why what did we do?" Christian tried to reason with them, but she was met by the butt of his gun. I screamed out her name and they did the same to me. All I saw was black. The last thing I remember was a flying purple haze.

"Jak..." 

* * *

**Wow, this is kind of scary. I don't know who jak should go too. Well, just give me a message and tell me which one you want Jak to have. I think it should be Aubrey. Who knows, R&R!**


	2. The Beggining

**Me: Chapter two is finally up.**

**Chris: Its about time. I'm tired of rotting away in this hell hole.**

**Aubrey: Yeah! I'm starting to itch on strange places if you know what **  
**I mean.**

**Chris: Dude keep that to yourself!**

**Aubrey: I can't help it if I'm lack in the hygeine department.**

**Me: O.o...Anyways. On With the Show.**

**Chris: Oh Yeah. She does not own Naughty Dog or the Jak cast only me **  
**and Aubrey.**

* * *

_**Isn't Love Grand?**_

_The Beggining_

* * *

It been two years since that faithful day. Neither Aubrey or Christian have seen each other since then. Daily Eco treatments have been given and to the Baron's suprise they were capable of using the Dark Eco. Many others in the prison were either dead from the Dark Eco or half dead. There was one more 'patient' inparticular that was cabale of handaling his dark Eco, and that my friends is Jak. Aubrey and Jak were given a room together. Aubrey was so suprised at this. They would soon be saved. No more sleeping on cold floors, eating slop, wearing tathered clothes, and no showers.

Her and Jak had become close during those two years. It was tough at first, because Jak wasn't able to talk, but they got through. The first thing Jak said to her was, "I'm going to help get you out of here." She was so relieved that he would do something like that, instead of leaving her in there when Daxter would come to rescue him. Today would finally be the day. Aubrey kept count of the days on the cell walls. Jak was gone due to the Eco experiments he was being tested on. She listened carefully for any hints for Daxter's arrival.

**_'Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and _****_unchanged.'_** Praxis was really unhappy about the changes of the subject. "Hhhppp. Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!" He growled towards Erol. "He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed." Erol told the Baron. "Aaaagh! You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" He grabbed Jak by the collar, but Jak could only roll his eyes. "What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

"Aaggh, I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight!"

"As you wish." Erol grabs Jak collar and leans towards Him, "I'll be back later..." Erol then walks off to join Baron Prxis as they leave a rising platform comes up from below with a little talking orange ottsel.

"Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices." He jumps onto Jak, landing on both feet. "Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter then takes a good look at Jak. "WHOA! What'd they do to you? Jak, it's me... Daxter!" Jak takes a look at him with gazing eyes. "That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!"

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!"

"Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here." Daxter then jumps towards Jak's left hand, looking down at his strapped position. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so..."

"AAAAAGGHHH!" Jak then changes into a dark looking form, His hair and body are a ghostly white, his eyes are as dark as the pits of hell, and hors sprouting from his head, he then brakes himself out of the chair.

"Or aaah... you could do it."

Jak then starts approaching Daxter with vileness brought on his face. "Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?" Daxter then cringes ready to be hit.

"AAAAGGHH!..." He tries to attack, but... he came to a stop. "Daxter?" Then, he changes back to his normal self.

"What the heck was that? Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on tall, dark and gruesome. We're outta here!" They leave only for Daxter to tell him, "I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on." And so he does. Jak then stops in his tracks and remember his friend he made a promise to. "Jak buddy, were you going? Exits that way." Daxter points to the back of him. "I made a promise to a friend that I'd help get her out."

* * *

"Hurry Jak. I can't last much longer in he..." The dor suddenly opens with Jak and his obnoxious friend towering over her. "Jak!" She instantly hugged him. "Whew Jak. She hot. How you doing sweet cheecks. My names Daxter. And you..."

"I'm Aubrey. But you can call me Brie, for short." They were about to leave when Aubrey grabbed Jak's arm. "Jak I have to get my best friend out of here." Jak looked at. "Where is she then?" She looked around and saw a face pressed against the cell window looking out. "She's over here." They went over to here and typed in the nuners and the doors opened. "Aubrey!" Christian hugged her friend tight. "C'mon Chris we gotta go." She dragged her friend out the cell. "Jak, Daxter this is Christian." She was stuck. Her favorite characters were standing right in front of her. She then hugged Jak to death as well as Daxter.

"Wow! I didn't know I had fans." Daxter said. Jak was still struck by the hug. He didn't even know her and she hugged him. Maybe she was just happy to get out. "We need to leave. Now."

Jak escorted eveyone out, but that wasn't an easy task. The Krimzon Gaurds were the only thingsin his way of getting to freedom. They also had terrible aim. When they came to the door. He let Aubrey and Cristian go first and him last just incase any KG decided to do something stupid. Once they were finally out both the girls took deep inhaled breaths. "Its good to see the sky again, hey Aubrey." Christian nudged her friend seeing as though she stuck looking at Jak the whole time. Wondering how all this was still even possible. "Your starring again." Chris whispered in her ear which made her snap out of it.

"Oh...Hey guys I think we should keep moving." They began to walk away from the Fortress when they came upon a man and a kid.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help..." Jak took a couple of aggressive steps towards Kor. "You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell am I?" Jak grabbed his collar and let go to look at the city. "Aaah... sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing." Aubrey look at the kid. _'Jak was cute when he was little and hell he's hot know' She thouht _and that couldn't help, but make Christian smile.

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a _'guest' of his 'majesty' _Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." Kor waved his staff around. "I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison."

"Inside a cell or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." When Kor stopped speaking, the sound of armored footsteps are heard. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you."

They look ahead, and see a bunch of red armored guards coming towards them. "Damn, more Krimzon Gaurds. I knew it wasn't going to be easy." Christian got in a fighting stance which Aubrey did too. Taking Karate for five years can make a person less vulnerable. "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

"Aaah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR DIE!"

"Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!"

Jak goes to fight the guards off along with Aubrey and Christian. One of the gaurds fired at Christian and a bullet took a small chunk out of her arm. She hissed at the pain, but kept fighting. Aubrey couldn't see her friend like that. She was vetting weaker by the second and more and more KG were coming towards her. So Aubrey just let go of all of her emotions and...changed...along with Jak. Together they took out the ones next to Chris and the remaining KG who still had the balls to fight. Then when all was cleared she and Jak instatle turned back into their normal selves.

"That was cool! Do it again!"

"Something's happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it." Jak told Daxter. Aubrey was behind them with Christian. She was holding her arm tontry and stop the bleeding. "Very impressive."

"Ehh, you okay Jak? Aubrey?" All she did was loom at her and then her hand. She couldn't believe she was able To change like Jak could. Well I geuss that's what Dark Eco treatments do to you. "What you just did was very brave. This child is important." Daxter then pointed at little Jak and he cringed back. "This kid? He looks kinda... scruffy." From nearby, a guard flew towards them in a hovering vehicle. "You are in a restricted zone. Move along." And then he flew away.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety."

"Hey! What about us? Christian asked the old geezer. "There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you." They finally walked off and Jak turned around to see Christian's damaged arm. "Your arm looks bad. We need to let someone see it." Jak hurried off somewhere and got a 2 seated zoomer. Aubrey sat in The middle with Daxter on her lap. On the way to see Torn, Daxter tried to make small talk. "So why did the Baron put you two in the big house?"

"I don't know, quite honestly. Some KG just came and arrested us." Aubrey told them. "Same with us." Jak began to talk. "We crashed landed in this hellish city and a couple of Krimzon Gaurds along with Erol arrest me for no reason. He told me they had been waiting for me." They finally arrived at the hideout and Aubrey got out on Jak's side so she could help Christian get out.

They went over to the underground area... and were instantly blocked by a blonde haired girl. "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us... um..." A figure with sleek auburn hair, similar clothing to Jak and gray marks across his face comes into view. "Are you... Torn?" Jam asked nervously. "Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be..." Jak just rolled his eyes. Torn aslo looked behind them to see two girls, one with a damaged arm. "New faces make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy." Jak stood his ground and loomed him the face. "We want to see the Shadow."

"Huh, huh, huh. Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you, the girls, and your pet go join the circus? Heh. Unless you've got the fur for a really tough task?" He brings his hand behind his back, and pulls out a short but wide blade in the shape of a crescent. "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk. As for those girls, I'll bandage her arm up and give them some clothes while you two deal with the banner. Now go." Jak turned around to see Aubrey look at him worridly. "I'll be back. I promise." Jak walk off to the zoomer and Aunrey began  
to walk towards Torn who jabbed his thumb at Tess.

"You guys are gonna need some new clothes." She dragged the girls down the steps and into her room at the back of the hideout. "I'll go get the Medical kit. In the meantime you can wear whatever you like." Tess ran to go get the First-Aid kit leaving Chris and Aubrey alone. "I hope she has a good selection of clothes." Aubrey looked through her first drawer and saw nothing, but pink. "She serious is a pink fanatic." She begins to look at the other drawers and finds something to her liking as she pulls it out to show Chris. "I like that. Can you find on for me." Aubrey looks around and she pulls out a red one the exact same as her black outfit. "We are so twins." Aubrey laughed at her friend as Tess came back with the kit. 

* * *

Upon removing the banner, the floor crumbles underneath Jak and Daxter, and they fall down the tower. "WWWHHHAAAAAA!" Daxter rebounds off a fabric shelter. "WWHHOOAAA!" At this point, Jak starts grinding down a rope, while Daxter lands on it with his crotch. "OOOOOAAAAA!" Daxter bounces off while Jak lands safely and shows the banner to Torn. Daxter lands on his stomach to the right of Jak. Behind them, the tower crumbles apart.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are in."

* * *

The Demelition Duo return to the underground, looking refreshed. The girls come out from the other room to meat jak and Daxter."Well well well. You girls clean up nice." Torn commented. They were both were the KG unifroms that are the same as Ashelin's except the sleeves are short. For Aubrey everything was black exept the bare-midrif shirt was red. And for Chris the while outfit was red except for her shirt which was blue to complement her eyes. Jak couldn't help, but stare at Aubrey. Her body had become even more developed than the first your in prison and now he could actually see it.

"Whew... being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty!" Daxter takes a hold of the water lever, pulls it, opens his mouth to begin drinking from a nearby pipe. "Grrrrrhhhh..." But... in an instant, he spits out the contents of the pipe, which isn't water but brown sludge. "The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit." Jak took his gaze away from Aubrey and on to Torn.

"You were a Krimzon Guard? Huh. Oh, that explains your... charming sense of humor."Jak gave a cheesy smile. Aubrey couldn't help, but laugh at one of her favorite cutscenes. "My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" Aubrey asked Torn. "What about the Metal Heads? It ain't no petting zoo out there...peeps be getting deep-sixed!" Daxter told Torn. "Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

"I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'." Daxter gives out a smirk, before he and Jak head to the Pumping Station. "Are you guys coming or not." He looks at the two girls. "I can't go my arm is still throbbing. You can go Aunrey I'll be fine." Aubrey looked at her friend for a second and the turned around to head off with Jak. Once they get outside all she sees is a one seated zoomer. Aubrey blushes at the fact of being that close to Jak.

"I think I should get my one zoomer." Aubrey tells Jak. "Why? What's wrong with this one?" Jak gets where she's going with this and smirks. He then throws Aubrey over his shoulders and carries her to the zoomer. "JAK! Put me down!" Even Daxter had to laugh at this. Jak put her on the zoomer and sat infront of her. "Now this isn't so bad." Jak looked behind his shoulder. "Jerk." As they speed off Aubrey is Jerked backwards and almost fell of the seat. She then tightly hugs Jak's waist only to see a side glimpes of his smirk. "I'd wipe that smirk off my face if I were you." He couldn't help, but smile at that.

As they got of the zoomer and arivved to their destination they come upon a huge door. "Next time I drive." Aubrey walked past them and into the Pumping Station. "Are you sure you can handle it. "Maybe not, but it'll probably be better than your driving. I mean you care as if nobody is on the road only you." Jak just ignored her and began climbing up the pipes to get to the valves.

* * *

The trio finally reach the valve. Aubrey hadn't talked to Jak the whole way there. To him it was beggining to get annoying. "You now if it makes you feel any better I'll teach you how to drive after we leave." Aubrey stopped in her place and looked at him. "And why would I want lessons from someone who can't drive worth a damn they're self?" She questioned him. He only rolled his eyes as he passed her and looked at the valve.

"Aaah, the valve. Allow me." Daxter struggles tremendously to turn the valve, while Jak, after watching, gives it a quick hammer, turning the valve easily. Daxter is sucked up the pipe and screams as he continues to make progress to the other side of the path.

"Jak, help... Jak, Aubrey help... Aubrey... please... help.."

Jak then reaches the hose and turns the valve there and Aubrey waits for the pipe to release Daxter. Leaving Daxter to gradually pull himself out, before being forced to the ground by a flow of water. Jak and Aubrey can't help but grin. "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle! Next time, _**YOU**_ two turn the valve."

On the way out Jak finds a one seater on purpose so he could teach Aubrey how to drive. "Jak what the...Put me down!" Jak put her at the  
front of the zoomer and him at the back. Aubrey couldn't help, but blush. "I'm teaching you how to drive. And the reason I drive reckless is because I want to. I can actually drive pretty decant at times. So let's get to it." Aubrey turned around and put both her hands on the handles and Jak put his hands on top of hers. She blushed even more. She could feel Jak's back on her and a little stiff being on her lower back. She pressed the hover button and they stood in mid air.

"Now follow my hands." Jak guided his hands along hers and before she knew it she was moving. They were halfway to the Underground when a sharp turn was coming. "Alright, now press harder on the break just a little bit a turn to the right." Aubrey did as instructed and they made it through there carefully. She looked back at Jak without knowing a Krimzon Gaurd was right there. The city then became on high alert. "Shit." Jak looked at her. "Time to kick it up a notch." Aubrey let go of the handles and Jak took full control. She just folded her arms and and looked down to her lap and saw daxter sleeping. 'It is getting late.' Aubrey thought to her self. She loomed up and saw Jak already of the zoomer. He held out both hands as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off. "Uh...thanks." Jak looked confused. "For what?" She blushed even more for some reason. "For teaching me how to drive a zoomer. I probably would of had to learn the hard way."

"No problem." Jak grabbed Daxter and headed inside the Underground.

They returned to the underground, going downstairs at a lighter pace this time. Once there, they see Torn again standing over a table. And Chris sleep. Aubrey got in the bunk next to her as he began to remover her holster and pistols. "The slum's water is back on! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!" Torn was more than excited.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this 'arm-pit' of the city. We've done what you've asked. Now, when do we see the Shadow?" Jak began to grow angry. "When I say so, IF I say so! But before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D'd in the Fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols. We know it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs YOU to blow up all the ammo you find inside." As he speaks, he knocks Daxter across the table.

"Get ALL of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron." Daxter then intervines. "You're sending US in, tough guy! So what's with this "we'll deal a body blow" stuff?"

"That's fine. I want the Baron to know that it's ME who's hurting him."

"I know you do, but it's getting late. You can do it tommorow, but for right now get some sleep that's an order." Torn left as he retired for the rest of the night. Shutting of the lights. Daxter hopped on Christian's bed and Jak got in the bed with Aubrey.

But he didn't even know it.

**

* * *

Wow there was a lot of JakxAubrey fluff in this one. Just wait until later chapters to see what really happens. R&R!**


	3. Guns

**Me: I hope there is more JakxAubrey fluff.**

**Chris: They look so cute together.**

**Aubrey: Will you guys shut up!**

**Jak: Are you embarrassed?**

**Aubrey: *Blushes* No. It's just...well...Forget it. Princess doesn't **  
**own anything except me and Christian.**

**Chris: On with the Show!**

* * *

_**Isn't Love Grand?**_

_Guns_

* * *

In the early morning Aubrey was the first one up. She kept tossing and turning so she woke up. She kept have dreams about her family and their worries. When she turned over to try and go back to sleep her nose come in contact with Jak's nose and she screamed. "Whoa Aubrey what's...why the hell are you in my bed?" Jak looked puzzled at her. "You came in my bed. I went to sleep before you did. Did you even Check the bed before you got in?" Jak hadn't thought of that. He then was about to say something until Daxter inter vined. "Whoa Jak. Put it on ice big guy. I wouldn't do it this early in the morning." Aubrey then realized what Daxter was talking about and blushed a deep red. "We should get up anyway. We have to go to the Fortress." Jak got out the bed to take a shower and get dress. Aubrey soon followed suit and started off to Tess' to get dressed

"I don't want to get up." Christian mumbled under her breath. But Aubrey dragged her out the bed until she was on the floor. "I hate you." Chris said. "No you don't. You hate the fact I dragged you out the bed." Aubrey said a matter of fact tone. Aubrey then headed towards the bathroom as she was about to knock Jak opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel. "Uh...I need...to get in there." Aubrey couldn't help, bur stare at Jak's chest. "Sure it's clean." Jak said with a hint of a smile in that sentence. Jak got out the way and walked towards the back rooms. Aubrey stopped her trance a procceded into the bathroom. She began washing her hair. It grew all the way down to her butt during the time she spent in the prison. 

* * *

Once Aubrey was out and dressed. Christian was already dressed as well and ready to go. Jak came from the other and so did Daxter. "You guys ready to go?" Aubrey and Chis nodded their heads. "C'mon then." Jak lead them to a three seated zoomer and began towards the fortress. Once they drove up to it. Aubrey remember this was the part in the game with the huge Tank and Jak and Daxter had to run for their lives. "Are you guys ready to run." Jak shrugged his shoulders and Daxter had a worried face not looking for danger as usual. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Was Jak's only reply. Once they got in Chris stammered over to the Spiked Tank and began looking and touching it. "Chris don't touch that!" Aubrey yelled at her. "Why nothings going to happen." She gave it a good smack and suddenly the alarms went off. "Let's move!" Jak began running and so did the girls. They kept dodging bullets from everywhere. Chris was almost dead if it wasn't for Jak. She couldn't get up to the catwalk beyond those crates. "Thanks." Chris was blushing now. Jak could only smile at the blonde. "No problem." Aubrey looked back at them and had a slight feeling of jealousy. "Can you two keep moving." The two then came over to Aubrey as she looked at the rotating tables

"Our best bet is to destroy those electric bulbs so it can open the door." Just then the Tank crashed through the wall searching for the four. "I think you guys should get moving." Daxter yelled so the three adventurers could hear. "Yeah let's move." Jak then got onto the tables and began to knock out those sets as Aubrey and Christian went on to the next. "Sew what we can do when we work as a team." Chris cheered as she high-fives Jak. All Aubrey did was walk past Chris as she tried to give her a high-five. "Dude Aubrey what's your problem." Chris questioned her. "Nothing." She snapped. "Let's just keep moving." Jak looked at her facial expression he knew something was bothering her, but what?

As they made their way past the barragesof KG they came upon a large room filled with crates - The Ammo Dump. Over there, a card is found near the entrance. Daxter then noticed what it was. "Cool! That's a security pass. We need those to get through city check points!" Then... the sound of a clank and a bunch of footsteps are heard. Jak told use to 'Shhh.' So we got down to the floor to watch what was going on. They look down to see two guards coming towards a pair of Metal Heads on the floor beneath. "These barrels are the latest shipment of Eco. The Baron says take them and get out!" The creatures growl at them, but the guards bring out their guns and aim at them. "Metal Heads in the city? Why are the guards giving them Eco?" Jak couldn't believe the situation. "They're probably working along with the Baron." Aubrey said absentmindedly. Jak just shook his head in agreement.

Then the sound of a whir is heard. The security tank comes back into view. They dodge the shots, which hit the cooling tower. "Jak we have to hit these." Chris screamed to Jak as she was about to get hit, but dodged the bullet. "Aubrey. Where are you?" Chris looked everywhere and saw Aubrey waiting at the for Jak to finish the last one. Once theywere finished they run towards the exit of the building. Due to the blast, they are sent into a roof Daxter landed first with Aubrey and Jak and Christian landed on top of them. Christian sits up rubbing her head when almost immediately, Jak sits up from his position and kisses Chris! Aubrey watches in shock as Daxter pops his head out from underneath her. "This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country!" Aubrey then got up fast and started heading back to the Underground. "Aubrey! Wait!" Chris got up from Jak and ran for Aubrey. "Wait! I didn't mean for this to happen." She walked fast and stopped her. "Yes you did!" Chris couldn't believe she was fighting with her best friend...over a boy. A game character at that. "No I didn't. Yeah I like Jak, but not as much as you do." Aubrey couldn't even talk any more she headed straight for the hideout again. "Aubrey stop!" Chris was on the verge of cry. Aubrey could hear it her voice. "I don't care about him Okay. If it means we can't be best friends I don't want to like him." Jak couldn't help, but over hear the conversation. Aubrey was sorry now. She hugged Christian tight and started to cry with her. "I'm sorry I got angry. I couldn't help it. I really do like him." Chris couldn't help, but nod. At this time the the citizens were starting to crowd the streets. Jak came from his cover and started walking towards the underground.

"C'mon. I'm sure Torn has another mission for us." Chris nodded again at Aubrey and she walked towards the Underground behind Jak. "The 'demolition duo' and girls has returned! One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!"

"We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of Metal Heads!" Torn looked surprised. "Really! The Shadow will be interested to hear that." Daxter couldn't help, but say something. "You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow."

"Hee hee hee... You, the girls, and the rodent want to start proving yourselves? One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered - a bag of Eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew - he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to." As he speaks, he turns his back to the four. "You can count on us!" Daxter tells Torn. "Are you still here?" Chris turns to Aubrey and Jak. "I think I'm going to stay here. My thigh is starting to hurt again." She sits on the bed and pulls up her pant leg to see the whole reopened and bleeding.

* * *

Aubrey and Jak soon left and got on the zoomer with the red Eco ore package on it. Jak pushed the gas and zoomed through the streets. "Sooo...I overheard you and Chris talking." Aubrey was stunned she didn't know what to say. "Quite frankly I'm touched." You could hear the smirk in his voice and all Aubrey could do was blush. "I that a blush I see, Aubrey?" Daxter began to smirk as well. She could only look up when she noticed a huge block-aide by the Krimzon Guards. "Jak look out!" She yelled. Jak quickly dodged them and sped even more. Once they got to the Hip Hog Jak got off the zoomer and helped Aubrey off. "Thanks." She said, but was greeted by warm lips as a 'your welcome'. Jak finally let go and walked in while leaving the sweet and innocent Aubrey baffled.

"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style!" Daxter got off his shoulder. "Don't forget to ask about..." Daxter waved him off as Aubrey came into the bar. "Every thing's cool. Nobody panic." Daxter then head towards a muscular figure wearing lots of clothing and with grey armor. "Hey, big guy!" Then... into his view, an obese figure flying on a green cushion-like machine comes down towards him. "You Krew? Well we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition." Daxter gave an OK sign and Jak looked to his side and saw Aubrey frowning. Maybe she didn't like that he kissed. But she did say that she liked him. What was wrong? "That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare Eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives, mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly. Heh heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." His attention is brought to Jak as he speaks, and then it is brought back to Daxter.

"And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month? And his cheerleader?" He then starts to stroke Daxter's fur. Oooh, soft... Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?" He turned around to question Sig. "Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" Jak grew even angrier. "We did you a favor, now it's our turn. Why is the Baron giving Eco to Metal Heads?" Krew retaliated and Jak cringed a little. "Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey! Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus." The man, being Sig, gives Jak the Scatter Gun. "What about me?" Aubrey says. "Girls are made for cleaning and entertainment." Was Krew's answer. She couldn't help, but get angry with him. "If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey." Before she could say anything Jak pulled her by the collar and dragged her to the Gun Course.

* * *

"That fat ass blob. Girls are only made for cleaning and entertainment my ass. Who the hell does he think he is? He couldn't even get _'entertainment'_ if he wanted to." Jak couldn't help but smirk at her._'She was kind of cute when she's angry' Jak thought._ "Maybe that's what he thinks. Me personally, I don't think that. Women are good for other purposes too." Aubrey agreed with him, but Daxter got the wrong idea. "Whoa Jak that is nasty. I never thought you would stoop that low to say that." Daxter turned around with disgust as Aubrey and Jak looked at each other confused. "Daxter I wasn't talking about that, If I now you. I was talking about fighting and working along side of the men." Daxter just turned around and eased his face. "I knew that." Jak rolled his eyes and went inside the course. Once Jak was finished he gave the gun to Aubrey who took it and went threw the course. Once she finished her score actually beat Jak's by two thousand points.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" Jak asked as they walked back to the Hip Hog. She thought for a second not wanting to tell about Earth, so she made up a lie about her dad being in the Krimzon Guards when he has really working as a Policemen. "My dad worked in the KG. On the weekends he would let me shoot and do all types of stuff with me." She couldn't help, but remember her dad. He died in the line of fire, he was the only one at the scene of the crime, when some drunk driver with a gun kept randomly shooting people for fun, he also had five other men with him. "But my dad died when I was ten. Some group of punks shot him when he was alone. About six other people died too. I miss him so much. He wasn't like other KGs'. He was actually good and not corrupt and money-hungry. He actually cared about his family." Jak felt sorry for her and so did Daxter. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a connection with her. Like he would be able to trust her no matter what. "I'm sorry to hear." Was all he could say. "Don't worry about it. I've gotten over it. It still pops up in my head sometimes, but I try to move on. Anyways were here."

* * *

By the time they went in and Aubrey was still looking sad. Jak noticed and was about to do something to help it. "Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a wastelander, mmmmm?"

"Can't say that I have. Wait! Before you say anything else, I want you to give Aubrey a gun." Krew's liked at her, and she was surprised as well. "For what?" Krew questioned. "She's a good shooter. She beat my score. So if you think I'm good than she's even better." Krew snarled at her a snapped his fingers towards Sig, who gave her a  
Scatter Gun. "Anyways...Wastelanders find items outside the city walls, 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the sweeter items your way, hmmm." Jak began to twirl his goatee. "Kill Metal Heads. Get toys? Sounds good to me." Daxter couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Slow down, Jak and the fat man; you two had better run that by me again, 'cause there's NO WAY I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!" Krew moved so that Sig could be seenand Aubrey joined Jak and Daxter. "Sig will show you the ropes." Krew then flies away to the side, leaving Sig to approach them both. "So YOU two wanna be wastelanders, huh doughboys? And girls? Well we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station." Daxter gulps at this point.

"Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!" Sig then shows the trio a staff-like weapon with a bright yellow light on top of it. Aubrey and Jak smirked at each other. "Woooooh, I need one of those! Where'd you get it?" Aubrey couldn't help, but grin at Daxter. "Don't ask. Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, 'ey?" He agreed with Krew. "We'll meet at the Pumping Station. Listen Cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there!" Jak finally said something. "Let's do it."

Once the trio leaves for the Pumping Station Aubrey finally asks the dreaded question. "Jak...why did you kiss me?" Daxter's ears couldn't help but prick up as he awaited his buddy's answer. "Well...I kissed you...because..." Aubrey tried to wait patiently. So she led him on. "Because what?" Jak gave up he had to tell her how he felt about her. "Its because I...like you and I think I'm on the verge of loving you." Aubrey was taken back a bit, but kept her composure. "You like me?" Jak answered. "Yeah...I'm mean if you think about it. Have you ever really told anybody that story about your dad?" Aubrey knew the answer. "No. Only Chris knows. Everyone else could give two shits about my or anyone elses problems." Aubrey told him. "I don't know it just feels like I can trust you."

"Same here." Jak spoke up.

"Really. You trust me." Jak nodded his head. "We've been _'together'_ for two years in the damn prison. Of course I trust you. You understood me when no one else would." Jak was about to pour his heart out, but the arrived at their destination.

* * *

"Hello Cherries. Ready to hunt a few Metal Heads? Follow me, stick close and watch my six. It's gonna be fun!" And they begin to take down the Metal Heads and Aubrey stays close to Jak. Once the get up on the ledge Sig aims his Peace Maker towards a tank blocking their path. He launches a shot ahead of it, causing it to explode, leaving a shocked facial expression for Daxter as he turns to his partners. Two Metal Heads are in front of them and Jak takes out the first leaving Aubrey with the second. Once they move forward Jak lowers the bridge and they make their way across. Jakand Aubrey defend Sig as he launches his weapon at the first Metal-Head in sight. He brings his hand into a thumb up gesture, and as it falls off the cliff, he brings it into a thumbs down pose timed to the fall.

Up ahead was a swarm of Metal Heads. Jak turned into his Dark form as Aubrey and Sig took them out with their guns. Once they finished them Jak calmed down and began to lower the next bridge Sig then takes down the second Metal-Head and as it is shot down and falls, Sig waves at it with his index and middle fingers. The third Metal-Head is hit and falls towards a metal platform. Once it gets there, it rebounds and hits the water. Then Sig shoots the fourth Metal-Head it's struck down and it falls towards the water.

Just as they were going to take down the final Metal Head, Sig's gun is stuck. "Cherries, cover me. My gun is stuck!" Jak and Aubrey began to shoot all the Metal Heads once they were all gone. Sig's peacemaker is back on line. But One of the Metal Heads lash out and attack Aubrey. She's cut in the leg making a medium-sized gash to her right leg. "AAAHHHHH!" Jak hears her scream and goes over to her. He sees the huge cut. The Metal Head then circles around Aubrey and Jak does te same. Just then Sig fires at the Metal Head as it pounces on Jak. "BOOM! _Home Team: 5, Metal Heads: Nothin'_. That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and caned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and pick up the trophies. Ya did good, rookie." Sig tells Jak, but that doesn't stop his gaze from leaving Aubrey. Her leg was bloody and she was in pain. She had never felt anything like that before. Jak just couldn't believe his eyes. "You should bring her home to get it fixed." Sig told him, Jak nodded and Daxter jumped on his shoulders and he picked Aubrey up bridal style.

* * *

Once at the underground he put her on the bed. Chris was in shock and so was Torn. "What the hell happened?" As he looked at Aubrey. "A Metal Head snuck up on her and did this." Jak then ripped open her pant leg more so he could see the whole thing. "She needs to be treated now." Chris went to go get the packages of green eco. You could hear Aubrey whimpering in pain which only made Jak even more sorry. Sorry that the fact is he didn't save her. He was supposed to protect her and he failed. Chris came back with the green Eco and began to nurture the wound. "Everything is going to be okay Brie." She said to the black hair girl to try and calm her down. "Ouch...son of a bitch that hurt!" She tried to con seal the pain, but she couldn't. Once she was treated she fell asleep immediately. Jak went over to her bed and just laid next to her.

He soon fell asleep by her side. 

* * *

**Me: I think this chapter went exceptionaly well. I can't believe Chris and Aubrey were fighting over a boy. Eveyone knows Jak is mine. Haha. Anyway Rate & Reveiew!**


	4. Not Now, Not Ever

**Me: Here goes chapter four.**

**Daxter: Its about time! You've had these people waiting long enough.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Well it's only been what week. You try to make a each ****chapter at least above three thousand words. *piss-ant***

**Daxter: Three thousand words! I don't even know two thousand. How am I ****suppose to do that?**

**Me: I don't know? Figure it out. Sheesh.**

**Jak: Yeah anyway...On With the Fic.**

* * *

_**Isn't Love Grand?**_

_Not Now, Not Ever_

* * *

The next day Jakgot up first to make Aubrey some breakfast. Which consisted of: Eggs, Pancakes, Sausages and a biscuit. Jakreturned to the bed only to see Aubrey half awake still nestled in the bed. Jak casually walked over to her and placed the platter on the other bed and shook her just a little. "Aubrey...Aubrey wake up. It's time to eat." Jak shook oher one more time before she got the message. Jak then laid the food on her lap and she looked puzzled. "Thank...You?" She didn't know why he delivered her breakfast food until she rememberedthe wound. She reached down to flip the covers and it was gone, her leg was fully healed. "Yeah, I didn't know if it healed or not so I just went and made you breakfast. So...eat up." Aubrey nodded and ate while Jak watched.

He couldn't help but remembered...Keira. He still liked her, but would she act different towards him because of his _'changes'_? Something he felt with Aubrey that he had never felt with Keirabefore. Aubrey looked up at Jak and began to wonder what he was staring at. To her surprise he was just looking into space. "Jak, are you okay?" She waved  
a hand in his face to get her attention. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something." He hesitated, but looked at her eyes giving her full contact. "What were you thinking about?" She broke their contact and began to eat again. "I was just thinking about my friend. I haven't seen her in a while and...I just...never mind. Finish up so we can head over to Krew's. I think he has another mission for us." Jakthen walked away from Aubrey giving her time to get ready.

"Chris are you coming?" There was no answer. "Chris!" There was a sudden movement in the sheets. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Chris groggily got up and went to get dressed the sale as for Aubrey. "Something tells me today is going to be a long day."

* * *

The four adventurers walked into the Hip Hog unaware of Krew's presence. "Mmmm who's this?" Krew put one of his chubby fingers towards Chris only to be smacked away. "Dude personal space." Was all Chris said as she looked disgusted. Jakand Aubrey only chuckled. "You three are turning out to be quite useful, ey? Mmm, I have another task  
for you. The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me before the Baron installed security devices." Daxter looked at him up and down. "And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door." Krew looked even madder. "I bet you've hatched another 'brilliant' plan in that hungry little brain of yours. So... who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?" Jak seemed fed up with Krew already.

"Well, I need someone to go down and shoot every Sentry Gun in the Sewers, and I'd give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed." Chris and Aubrey looked at each other expecting something in return too. Jak saw their faces and nodded to them. Daxter began to wonder, "Let me guess... Dank, murky water? Reeks worse than your breath at oyster fest? Fuller o' Metal Heads than your plate at a one pass buffet? And of course, weapons more lethal than your 'ever to tighty whiteys' on a hot summer day? Look, donut hole, why don't WE float around here looking hot and heavy, and YOU go roto-root the pipes?" Jak told Krew, "We're not doing anything until you tell us why Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces!" Now Krew was pissed. "I should have had you all knee-capped, ey? All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Mmmmm, Metal Heads need Eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return, the Metal Heads agreed to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" Krew began to explain himself. "Well, the Baron is running short on eco, 'ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis NEEDS this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is." Jak finally cane to an agreement. "The four of us will clear your sewers. And, we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return. And also, Aubrey and Chris get one as well."

"Bloodsuckers!"

* * *

The four teens finally walked out the Hip Hog a and drove in three separate zoomers, Aubrey in the middle and Jak and Chris to her right and left. "I say we have a race." Chris suggested. "Sure. That sounds fun." Jak told her. "Whoa. Jak...anything that seems fun to you is dangerous or reckless. So no. Were not **RACING**! And besides it's a  
total traffic rush right now." Daxter started to have a panic attack. "Relax Daxter. First one there gets to enjoy one message session from the losers." Aubrey declared the rules. "Fine, no problem. Ready? 1...2...3...GO!" Chris yelled and they were off.

Aubrey zoomed past Jak and Chris trying block both, but Jaksaw an opening and took it. Aubrey saw this and left Chris alone. Chris then began to put the petal to the medal and her and Aubrey were almost neck and neck. Jak was a mere ten inches away from her. The three raced to the sewers when an on coming KG Cargo Cruiser was headed straight for them! Daxter clung to Jak'snext and Aubrey switched to the lower hover zone leaving Jak and Chris to split ways letting the cruiser pass by only to see Aubrey getting off of her zoomer walking to the Sewer door. Jak and Chris looked dumbfounded. _'How did she beat me?'_Was Jak's only thought. _'Maybe I was so distracted on Chris I forgot about Aubrey.'_

"Took you guys long enough." She then turned to get on the elevator. "Oh and you guys get to decide who gives me my message tonight." They both groaned and walked on to the elevator. They looked at each other that gave looks like: _you-do-it-tonight_, and _no-**YOU**-do-it-tonight_, and also _why?_Theygot of the elevator and cocked their guns. Aubrey gave Chris one of her's because she didn't have any. The first Sentry Gun was right up ahead. Jaktook that one out. Making their way to the second a Metal Head Grunt jumped out at them and made Chris fall into the water. Aubrey and Jak laughed. "This is not funny! Now I smell like shit." Aubrey helped her out only to continue laughing.

* * *

On the fourth Sentry Gun Aubrey destroyed. Her aim was off a little so she had to get up close and personal. Jak and Aunrey would also occasionally look at each other. Whenever Aubrey was attacked by a Metal Head, Jak would run to her side in a heartbeat and vice versa. But if Chris was attacked which often happened. Aubrey ran to her side and Jak...walked. Saying _'Is she okay'_, or _'We have to keep moving'_, and _'She'll be okay.'_Chris quite frankly was tired of it. She wondered why Jakwas giving Aubrey so much attention to her attacks and not her unless...Aubrey and Jak go out. Once theywere finished with their mission, they headed back to Krew's and Chris asked the dreaded question.

"So...do you two go out?" Jak's eyes widened as he drove and so did Aubrey's. They both looked at Chris in total shock. "Um..." Aubrey tried to answer the question, but looked at Jak for giudance. "Um...yeah...we do." Jak said slowly as he looked at Aubrey and she nodded assuring him and he smiled for her approval of their relationship. "Oh...well that's good." Things got awkardly silent until Chris said something else. "So when are going to Kei..." She was cut off by Aubrey. She didn't want Jak to get suspicious of her and Aubrey's presence and relationship with his friends. Jak only looked at the two girls.

"Who?" Jak asked. "She meant when are we going to see Krew?" Aubrey said nervously. "Well...were heading over their now so...yeah." Jakshook his head to himself, and Aubrey let out a sigh.

* * *

They all walked into the Hip Hog and approached Krew from behind. "What **_IS _**that horrible smell?" He starts sniffing around from his spot. "Oohh, great, we do _**YOUR** _dirty work in the sewers, and come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn." Krew gives out a couple of sniffs, before leaning towards their direction. "This could have a serious impact on the lady factor." Daxter told Jak and the girls just giggled. "No, uh, I think it was my lunch, actually." They look at him with shock and disgust. "Nice work in the sewers, 'ey, I guess you're looking for that weapon upgrade, mmm? Well, there's three Blaster mods stashed in some crates at the Port. Find it, and it's yours... walk out of the Hip Hog and head for the gun course.

* * *

They find the gun mods on the floor. Jakloads it in and looks at it, with Daxter switching standing positions onto his other shoulder and giving out a peace sign with his right hand. Jak then aims with it with his partner behind him rubbing his hands in anticipation. Aubrey attaches hers and adjusts hers to her liking. And Chris...well...She didn't know what the hell to do with it. It was her first time attaching something to a gun. The ones she used in the sewer was a mere Red Eco Pistol. Aubrey saw her struggle and laughed. She helped her putt it on and aim. Jak's Comm. flew out of his pocket. "Jak I need you to come back to the Hideout. It's important." Torn was calling Jak. It then flew back into one of his pockets. "You guys want to come?" Jakwas mainly asking Aubrey, but if Chris wanted to come she could have. "No. I'll stay here and teach Chris how to use the Blaster." Jak said his goodbyes and left the two earth dwellers to themselves.

While their were practicing they were also catching up on some much needed gossip. "So when did you and Jak start going out." Chris fires her gun and took aim again at the target. "About an 1 hour after you two kissed when we were heading to Krew." Chris' score sky rocketed five thousand points. She was getting good and fast. "Have you two...kissed already?" She shot a gold Metal Head look alike. "Yeah. Like right when we got of the zoomer that day. He kissed me. He may be only a video game character, but it felt so real. Oh yeah and on our way to the first mission Krew sent us on, he said and I quote, _'I like you and I think I'm on the verge of loving you.'_unquote." Chris stopped what she was doing and looked at her black haired friend. "Are you kidding me. What about Keira and the game. If we get involved with all of this we could seriously mess it up and be stuck in here forever."

Aubrey hadn't thought of that. Everything she's doing is messing up Jak's chance with Keira and his possible defeat of the Baron, Erol, and the Metal Head Leader. She would probably have to give Jakup. But she didn't want to! She...she...loves him. As Aubrey thought about this tears began to run down her cheeks and Chris saw this. She  
stopped the course and ran to her friend. Chris knew what she was thinking and just comforted her. "I know you love him." The blond girl whispers in her friends' ear as she wrapped her arms around her giving her a much needed hug and she hugged back. "I don't want to let him go." Aubrey whispered back. "Keira doesn't deserve him. You've played the game. You see how mean she'll be to Jak, pushing him away, choosing Erol." She began to cry even harder. Why would she let Jak go with someone who wouldn't love all of him and not just his _'normal' _half. She excepted Jak as he is. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

Jak walks up to a building with a red button on it, he presses it, to open a door to a small laboratory. And inside it, is a nervous scientist. "Aaagghh! Stay back!" He draws out a small pistol, and started shooting outside, leaving them to hide from him. "Do something, Jak! This guy's crazy!" Daxter screamed to his partner. "Hey, are you Vin? We're here to help. Torn sent us." Jak said. "Stay back!" He screamed. "Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" Jak tries to sound convincing. Vin stops and looks on at the pair. "Oh, friendlies? Oh thank goodness! We... so... whe... where's the army?" Daxter puts his hand to his chin. "Ah... we're it." tapped his gun nervously on hi head. "What? Just you two? What do they think I'm worth?" Jak messed with his goatee. "I'm beginning to wonder that myself! If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat, but Daxter and I are leaving before those monsters get back." Vin leaves the lab, and the three go through a Warp gate one by one. Jak and Daxter get in safely, while Vin trips up inside it.

* * *

Once back in the city, they go back towards the gun course to see if Aubrey and Chris were still there, and they were. They had gotten over the whole problem and their faces showed no sign of it. "You guys want to come with me to see Krew. I think he said something about a racing contract." Aubrey's eyes shot up and were almost filled with tears, but Chris told her to go to the Hideout and rest leaving Jak and Chris to see Krew and his needs. "I have a proposition for you, Jak. Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. Haha. My kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey! And that's where you two come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section." He gives Jak the pass. "Uh, and your contract, with just a few trifles for me. I've ah, already signed your name to save time, mmmmmnn." In an instant, Daxter reaches for it and started reading from it.

"We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndication residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella..." Chris inter vined. "Daxter just stop." Chris gave out a huff. "Heh heh heh... we can work out the tiny details later. If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team. Make me proud, mmmm!"

* * *

They take the challenge and get there in no time. Once there, they walk into a race garage, almost empty. "Ah... hello? Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" Suddenly, a female voice is heard behind a green curtain. Only her silhouette can be seen through it. "I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do." She lifted up her mask. "Is there anything we can do?" Jak said in a cooed voice only for him to have Chris glare at him not remembering Aubrey over some random broad. "No! I'm... ah... working on a secret, ah... ah... _'vehicle project'_." Chris could see her through the curtains looking desperate to come up with a lie. "Okay, sorry..."

"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype JET-board out on the Stadium Course. Beat the Stadium Challenge, and maybe I'll consider you for my team." Silence then comes across the room. Jak is basically looking at her direction with a hypnotized look on him. Daxter walks over to his face and starts waving his hands out in front of him to snap out of it. Chris had enough of it and dragged Jak out glaring hard at him. "What the  
hell was your problem." Chris was angrier than ever. No one **_fucks_** over her best friend and lives to brag about it, and I mean **NO ONE**. "If Aubrey was here what do you think she would say?" Silence. "Hell, she might of even broke up with you." They got to the Stadium and Chris let Jakdo his thing on the JET-board. And they left. Jak then finally decided to answer her question. "I don't know what happened. I think I just let the male part of me takeover." Chris starred at him. "What the hell do you mean the_ 'male' _part." Jak looked around trying to figure a way to explain. "The part where...everyman stares or looks at a woman...in a different way." Chris shook her head as they arrived at the garage.

"We beat the Stadium Challenge." She seemed unimpressed. "Great. People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?" Jak looked at Chris and Daxter. "You don't like us, do you?" The mechanic sighed. "You work for that slime ball Krew. What's not to like?" His attention is then brought over to a bunch of trophies near the curtain. "Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?" She got curious then. "Yeah, why?" Seeming fed up with him. "Could you get me into the palace?" She kind of thought of him as a groupie. "A friendly visit I gather." Jak gave off sarcasm. "Yeah. I'm a real fan of the Baron." She finally gave him the information he needed. "Okay. I'll help you out if you stop bothering me. I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the Palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the palace, _IF_ you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power."

* * *

They made their way back to the Underground to get much needed rest and to also check on Aubrey. Once they arrived, Chris hopped off the zoomer and ran into the Hideout looking for Aubrey, to notice her snuggled in the bed sleeping soundly. Chris gave out a sigh and plopped on the bed taking of her holster, shoes and jacket. Jak came in to see both Chris and Aubreysleep. He was about to jump in the bed with Aubrey, but after what happened today with the mechanic and Chris he felt he didn't deserve to sleep with her.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

How was that? A little twist in the plot. Jak sometimes deserves a smack in the face for gauging at other women when he has the most beautiful girl in the world who really loves him, and not just half. Anyway. **R&R**. Oh Yeah! _**Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on their alert lists. That's the kind of stuff that inspires me to keep writing. Continue what your doing and live life to the fullest! Bye!**_


	5. Houston, We Have A Problem

**Me: Well here is chapter five. I'm going to _'try'_ and put out two ****chapters at a time. So when I'm on vacation or sick or for whatever ****reason lazy. You guys will have enough chapters to be satisfied.**

**Aubrey: Good, because I am really ready to give Keira a price of my ****mind.**

**Me: All in due time Aubrey, That chapter is coming up later. Let's say ****Class 2 Championship race.**

**Aubrey: *Evil smirk* Perfect...**

**Jak: *Stares at Aubrey and evilness* Oooookayy...On with the Show.**

* * *

**Isn't Love Grand?  
**  
_**Houston...We Have A Problem**_

* * *

The next morning in the Underground Hideout was quite peaceful. Everyone was asleep and dreaming their own dreams. No one dare to have a nightmare for messing up their perfect worlds. All was calm until Tess began to contemplate on her next mission that Torn had given her. Tess began to pace the floor on how she would learn of Krew's secrets to the city and in which would aid the underground. Aubrey saw this and awoke. "Tess what are you doing?" Aubrey sat up in her bed slowly and rubbed one of her eyes. "I'm thinking of how I can get information from Krew without being suspicious." She walked over to the Black haired girls bed and sat on the edge. Aubrey thought for a second until she remembered when Daxter was trying to hit on her. She was a bartender for crying out loud. "Maybe be you she be a bartender. That way whatever goes on you'll be able to hear everything." Tess nodded in agreement. "As long as you don't get caught listening. Maybe you could pretend to sweep the floor or wipe down the tables." Tess got up from the bed. "Thanks Aubrey. I thought for sure I wasn't going to be able to come up with anything." With that she left leaving Aubrey to think for herself.

She then turned to Chris who was sleeping well with Daxter at the foot of her bed curled in a ball and then she turned...to Jak. He was sleeping in the bunk next to her. He looked really peaceful when he was asleep. His eyes showed no sign of anger or happiness. Aubrey could only smile and walk over to his bed. She sat down softly and began to run her fingers through his hair taking in the scene she was given. Everything was still in the Underground, it seemed as if time had froze just for that moment. Chris and Jak began to stir, but only Chris stayed sleep. Jak woke up. His eyes met Aubrey's and stayed there. They then began to wonder slowly over her body taking in her glorious figure. Subconsciously Jak's hands began to move on their own. Aubrey's mind acted as well as she leaned in for a kiss. Jak followed and their lips met. It was different then before. It seemed more gentle than anything she had ever felt. Aubrey's body worked it's way on top of Jak's and his hand found their way to her hips as they were still in their kiss.

Then it grew furious. Aubrey's shirt came of reveling a blue laced bra. Jak's shirt came off as well showing his hard earned abs of steel. They continued to kiss until**..."Ahem." **They shot a look to Chris' bed only to find the two of them starring and grinning. Aubrey's cheeks were burning and Jak's cheeks also turned a deep red. "You two weren't planning on getting frisky in front of us were you?" Daxter said jokingly to the couple. Jak gave an annoyed sigh. "No we weren't Dax."Jak moved Aubrey off of him and gave her a quick kiss and got up from the bed, and turned to Daxter. "C'mon and get dressed. Where heading over to Krew." Jak looked back at Aubrey. "Vin said he wanted to see you and Chris. Something about the Drill Platform and eggs." Aubrey nodded and went over to Chris' bed to wake her up. "Chris...Chris...Chris wake up!" Aubrey yelled, but there was no sign of hope. Finally Aubrey decided on what to do. She would finally get a chance to flip Chris off...the mattress of course.

Aubrey got into position and just as she was about to do it. Chris lept on to her knocking Aubrey on the floor and a triaumphant Christian looked down at her. Aubrey could only look at her in shock as to what just happened. "Aubrey you never win at that. Evey time you try I always come out on top." Aubrey just rolled her eyes as Chris helped her up. "Don't worry Brie. You'll get me some day." Chris walked off so she could get ready to meet Vin. Aubrey walked back to her bed and began to think again. _'I wonder what happened when Jak went to go see 'Keria'_. _He probably acted to same way in the cut scene. I just hope he won't have second thoughts about me when he finally does see Keira. I really hope he doesn't. I love him so much...'_ Just  
as she started to get deeper in her thoughts Jak and Daxter came out of the back to head to the Hip Hog. "Hey Aubrey, are you gonna be okay." Aubrey starred at him. "Yeah yeah I'll be fine. It's just Vin." Jak and Daxter looked at each other. "Vin is a sack of nerves, it would be best you watch out before he tries to shoot you in mistake of a Metal Head!" Daxter began to remember yesterday's event and warned Aubrey. She could only laugh. "Alright I guess we'll see you later." Jak began to walk towards the door until Aubrey came running after him and jumped on him and kissed a deep and passionate kiss. Jak looked stunned, but he still liked it. "What was that for?" Jak asked. "I...just...I love you." Aubrey studdered Jak could only smile and kiss her back. "I love you too." Jak hugged her and walked out leaving Aubrey to herself once again.

* * *

The girls then left for the Power station. On their way their they were planning on how to scare the mess out of Vin. All of Chris' ideas were to extreme, yet all of Aubrey's ideas were like childs play. Until they both came up with a simple plan. "I've got it! I'll pretend their is a Metal Head behind him just like Daxter did in the game, but when he turns around you'll be behind him when he turns around to look and flare you arms out like you are a Metal Head. Alright." Chris nodded. "This is gonna be so cool. I just hope he doesn't try to blast me." Chris said.

They walked in casually, nothing out of the blue. "Hey Vin, what's up." Aubrey greeted him. "Nothing much. Metal heads are still trying to break through the city walls." He began smashing buttons as Chris got into place. "Vin...THERE'S A METAL HEAD BEHIND YOU!" When Aubrey screamed this, Vin turned around to see a scary looking Chris flared up as a Metal Head. Vin sank to the floor and got angry quick. "Not funny! Those Metal Heads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running out of Eco! Eco power keeps the city shield walls up,  
and if the shield drops... well, we can all kiss our butts goodbye!" Vin shook his, but and Chris just chuckled. "Don't worry. We can handle a few Metal Heads." Chris assured him. "You've got to keep the shield walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do." Vin turned to his machine. "My readings show a drop in Eco flow at the Drill Platform. Probably some Metal Head eggs draining away power." Chris looked bored, but kept that on the down low, Aubrey was the only one listening intently. "So, use the Warp Gate to go to the platform and destroy every Metal Head egg you can find." Aubrey and Chris run to the Warp Gate as they jump in for their first adventure together.

* * *

"I hope Aubrey and Chris are okay." Jak said as they made their way past Krimzon Guards trying to collect money for Krew. "I'm sure their fine Jak. I swear you've been worried alot about Aubrey. Jak haven't I taught you anything is that you should never fall for a dame. You should at least get with five girls before you choose the one." Jak just rolled his eyes at his ottsel friend. They picked up the tenth money drop-off. "Daxter don't give me that. You seem a little pleased with Tess back at the bar. I'm sure she'll be the one." It took Daxter some time to respond. "Maybe. She is hot. And she also digs my moves. She like silly putty in my hands." Daxter began to dream only to have Jak roll his eyes again. "But Daxter I think I have a delimea." Daxter's ears perked up. "What if we find Keira. Remember the mechanic, she sounds an awful lot like her. I used to have a crush on her, but know that I'm with Aubrey I don't know where me and Keira's relationship is going. I hope we can still be friends,b ut knowing Keira she'll probably get..."

"Jealous." Daxter finished his sentence. Jak could only think. "Well buddy I only have one thing to say. If Keira and Aubrey ever get in a Cat Fight. I'll be right there with white shirts and a camera." Jak rolled his eyes again. In no way did he answer the question to his problems. 'I guess I'll just have to see how things play out.' Jak picked up the final bag and headed back to the Hip Hog.

* * *

"Hey Aubrey. Remember to shoot every egg!" Chris yelled so that Aubrey could hear over the gun shots being made. Chris held off the Metal Heads while Aubrey tried to focus on the last set of eggs. "Alright Aubrey last set and then we can go home." Aubrey said to herself. Once she finished the last group she shot the tower so that it would make a walkway for them to go home. "This game so much easier playing it with just your thumbs." Chris complained. "But it's so much more excitement playing it for real." They began to walk across the fallen tower to the Warp Gate. Then it began to collapse. "Run!" They sprinted towards the Gate and jumped in. As they landed in the Power Station Vin was still at his regular spot. "Don't you ever send us back there. We almost died trying to get to the gate." Aubrey told Vin. "Hey Chris you wanna go check on Jak and Daxter?" She waited for an answer, but there wasn't one. "Chris where are y...CHRIS!" Aubrey rushed to her side. "Aubrey...I need my medicine...I think my Asthma is acting up...when we were...running...my chest started to...tighten up." Chris tried her best to sound audible. "Vin! Where is Onin? If I don't get Chris to her she'll die." Tears began to pour down Aubrey's face. "She's in the Bazaar. I hear Jak is on his way too.

Aubrey picked Chris up and rushed outside to find a zoomer. Chris had trouble getting on the one seated zoomer and her breathing became heavy. Aubrey zoomed past everyone nearly hitting a Krimzon Gaurd, but she wouldn't care aslong as she got Chris to Onin. Once she rounded the corner she saw Jak and Daxter walking towards the tent. "Jak, Daxter!" Aubrey yelled. They both turned around to see Aubrey carrying an almost limp Chris. "Aubrey what happened?" Jak asked. Aubrey looked at Chris. "I'll tel you later. We have to get Chris to see Onin." Once they entered the tent, Onin in her usual spot and Pecker hanging from wood. "Coooool! Check out all the dead stuff." Daxter pokes a nearby  
monkey-parrot hanging on a rope, who slaps him back. "Onin. Please, wake up. My friend needs your help." Onin's eyes opened showing nothing but white. Pecker suddenly flew to Onin and sat on top of her hat.

"I am Pecker! Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was... very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter." The woman, being Onin, gives out various hand gestures and magical blue auras around her. "Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... the usual boring salutations..." Aubrey grew annoyed and Jak could see it. "Okay okay. My friend needs a treatment I don't know what kind, but if she doesn't get treated she'll die." Aubrey looked back down at Chris. Her breathing was getting better but it was still heavy. "Onin says to put her down in front of her and she will heal her. Once Aubrey did this Chris' breathing began to grow normal slowly. "It will take some time. She has a problem that is not from this world." Aubrey and Jak looked shocked. Well mostly Jak. Aubrey tried to keep the Earth business from him, but it would probably soon be told. She just had to give him time.

While Onin was working on Chris, Pecker gave Jak the run down on the Precursor items to open the Tomb of Mar. Once Chris was finished on they began to walk towards Haven Forest for the missing pieces. "Are you okay Chris?" Jak asked. "Yeah. I feel a whole lot better. Whatever Onin did, did the trick." Chris began to think and whispered something in Aubery's ear. "Don't you think we should tell Jak about Earth?" Aubrey hesitated but replied. "Not until I'm ready. I want to do it at the right time." Chris nodded and stopped. "Hey guys, I think I should head back to the Underground." Jak and Aubrey looked at her. "Why?" Aubrey asked. "Because I don't want my problem slowing you guys down. Don't worry I'll be fine." Chris said good-bye and headed back to the Hideout leaving Aubrey, Jak, and Daxter alone. They walked up the ramp and waited for the door to open. Once it did it revealed a Warp Gate next a cliff. Aubrey cauitiously walked over to it. "Whoa. That's a long drop." Jak jokingly bumped into her which made Aubrey scared. "Don't do that! I could have fallen!" Jak could only smirk. "But you didn't." Aubrey just rolled her eyes and jumped into the Warp Gate after Jak.

* * *

When Chris left she actually went back to Onin. There she saw Pecker waiting eagerly for something. "Ah Chris just in time. Onin wanted to see you and Aubrey, but I can see she's not here." Chris knew what this would be about. It was probably something about returning to Earth, but who knew. "Onin says that you and your friend are not from this world." I guess I stand corrected. "She says you and Aubrey should not be included in this world's events. Anything you do could alter the future of the city's freedom." Right now Chris was looking shameful.

Aubrey and Jak were already together, but it should be Keira and Jak. Big mistake. "Well...Aubrey and Jak..." She couldn't even tell Onin their problem. If Aubrey knew they had to break up. She would never forgive herself. "Jak and Aubrey should not be in a relationship." Chris froze. "Their relationship now should be broken. He was meant for Keira." Chris couldn't help it, she broke down. She couldn't break them up. Damn it, she told Aubrey this would happen and now it's actually happening. She had to do something and quick. "I can't do that. They both love each other. It's like trying to pull a three year old from his favorite blanket, it just can't be done." Chris argued back at them. "But if it doesn't the world could have dire consequences." She gave up. He was right. But there is a possibility that Aubrey and Jak together could make him stronger than Keira could, thus helping defeat the Metal Head leader with ease.

"Alright fine. I'll do it." She looked down. "Thank you Chris. You don't know how much your decision right know will affect the world." Chris started for the door. "I know." Chris walked out with a smile on her face. "Suckers." She whisper softly and headed back to the Underground Hideout.

* * *

**Me: Okay I know short chapter, but I promise the next will be spectacular. Up next Aubrey tells Jak the truth, but will he take it well or just think she's a spy working for the Baron. Find out on the next Chapter of Isn't Love Grand?**


End file.
